Caprichoso Destino
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: ‹ One-Shot / UA ›. —¿Y quieres que yo me quede viendo de lejos como si no me importara? ¿Qué clase de monstruo piensas que soy, eh? —No creo que seas un monstruo. —Entonces deja de tratarme como si lo fuese.


_CATACLISMO_

* * *

 **RIVETRA WEEK 2017**

 **I**

|| **Militares**. ||

 _—_ _¿Y quieres que yo me quede viendo de lejos como si no me importara? ¿Qué clase de monstruo piensas que soy, eh?_

 _—_ _No creo que seas un monstruo._

 _—_ _Entonces deja de tratarme como si lo fuese_

* * *

 **D** isclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

 _Caprichoso Destino_ © Adilay Fanficker.

* * *

 **F** ic realizado en honor a la actividad _Rivetra Week 2017_.

 **T** ipo de Fic: One-Shot.

 **U** niverso: Alternativo.

 **G** éneros: Drama. | Hurt-Confort. | Friendship. | Romance.

 **P** airings mencionados: Levi & Petra. | Mikasa & Eren. | Erwin & Hanji. | Armin & Annie.

 **E** stado: Completo.

 **T** ema a tratar por el día 1: _Militares._

 **N** otas de autora:

Al principio quise ponerlos todo en un documento jeje, pero lamentablemente algunos (como este) salieron demasiado largos y ni modo jaja. Voy a tener que publicarlos por separado. En serio lo siento.

¡Espero les guste este fic! Le he tomado mucho cariño y casi me dieron ganas de hacerlo un long-fic pero al final decidí que no, así se quedará así que por favor, con este no me insistan.

Doy pie a mi participación en la Rivetra Week con este extenso one-shot, ojalá sea de su agrado.

* * *

Ѿ ⁞ • - _ **Caprichoso Destino _** \- • ⁞ Ѿ

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que haces, Eren? —Le preguntó Mikasa al joven cadete que se hallaba sentado afuera de los baños para caballeros con un pañuelo sobre su cabeza.

El chico no contestó al instante; miraba fijamente el cielo con una extraña paz. Sólo suspiró antes de responder a la pregunta de Mikasa.

—El Sargento Mayor me ha impuesto una noble tarea.

—¿Mi tío?

—¿Hay por aquí otro Sargento Mayor que me dé _nobles tareas_? —Mikasa vio a la derecha, sobre la pared que usaba Eren para recargar su espalda vio una escoba, un trapeador y una cubera vacía pero húmeda con rastros de jabón.

—¿De nuevo te mandó a limpiar los baños? ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

—Mikasa, créeme cuando te digo que ésta vez no hice nada.

La chica vestía con un uniforme color verde bastante pulcro y adornado con diversas medallas brillantes; todo ella lucía muy diferente al joven, demostrando a simple vista varios rangos superiores al suyo. La Sargenta Mikasa Ackerman se cruzó de brazos ante lo dicho por Eren.

—En serio, Eren —insistió Mikasa.

—Es en serio —dijo—. Hice todos mis deberes, no me levanté tarde; pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente porque me retuvo con una hora más de entrenamiento; no me quejaría de eso, la verdad. ¡Pero después del entrenamiento me mandó a la cocina a lavar los pisos! ¡Todos los platos! ¡Y ahora estuve más de una hora aquí fregando escusados!

—¿Ayer?

—Hoy —espetó.

—Son las siete de la tarde.

—Eso lo hace aún más raro —con esfuerzos se levantó—. Te dejo, debo estudiar para el examen de mañana.

—No llegues tarde —le dijo con severidad, la Sargenta Ackerman.

—Sí, sí.

Mikasa vio al Cabo, Jaeger Eren, caminar en dirección al edificio destinado a los hombres. Ella tomó marcha hacia otro edificio más exclusivo, uno al que seguramente Eren podría ingresar en un par de años más.

Sin quererlo se sintió abochornada ante la imagen del chico en un uniforme algo distinto al que tenía hoy en día, pero meneó la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en lo que haría.

El trabajo en la Armada Titán no terminaba al anochecer; los entrenamientos eran arduos y la insistencia de fortalecer el cerebro tan bien como el cuerpo hacía que el simple pensamiento de querer enlistarse no fuese una broma ni por asomo. No era raro saber de soldados severos que trataban a los nuevos con la punta de pie, sobre todo en los entrenamientos, los cuales eran arduos y no aptos para gente con problemas físicos y/o poca condición atlética; pero después de algún tiempo, Mikasa debía admitir que su tío y mentor, el Sargento Mayor, Rivaille Ackerman había parecido tenerle un gran odio a Jaeger Eren pues desde que se conocieron, el Sargento Mayor había hecho de la vida de éste más difícil de lo que ya lo era.

Mikasa conoció a Eren en su infancia; se negaba a pensarlo, pero algo muy en el interior de ella pensaba que Eren se había enlistado en la armada para encontrarse de nuevo con ella después de que Mikasa le diese una paliza a él y a otro niño cuyo nombre ya no recordaba.

Cuando era niña y adolescente, Mikasa creía que Eren gustaba de ella, pues siempre le perseguía para pedirle una nueva pelea en la que él siempre salía perdiendo; hoy en día, incluso Mikasa pensaba que él cometía a apropósito ciertos fallos que le otorgaban gratuitamente la derrota pero años después, al verlo ceder ante los ataques de la Sargenta Annie (recordar a ambos tan juntos, aunque fuese un entrenamiento, le hacía enfadar) tuvo que reconsiderar la fuerza de Eren.

Fue una total sorpresa cuando su tío, Rivaille, llegó con la noticia de su cambio a la escuela militar donde recibiría una disciplina más arraigada que en cualquier escuela pública. Despedirse de Eren en aquel tiempo fue difícil, pero necesario, pues a pesar de tener 11 años Mikasa entendía el gesto que su tío estaba haciendo por ella.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando poco después de ser ascendida a Sargento, Mikasa lo encontrase formado entre los nuevos reclutas; ambos se reconocieron y aunque jamás han hablado del pasado de forma directa, ella deja que Eren le llame por su nombre como en antaño.

Lamentablemente no era Mikasa quien supervisaba el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas; ese era el puesto de Rivaille Ackerman, quien trataba a los chicos y algunas chicas en el área femenil por igual: Con puño de acero.

Eran pocos los que lograban ascender a algo más que _Cabo_ y _Cabo Primero_ si tenía el infortunio de toparse con el Sargento Mayor Ackerman, pero aquellos pocos retenían habilidades más que aceptables para ser enviados a otras zonas del país y ejercer servicio en dichas zonas con un buen salario y la consolación de no ver en muchos años a su reacio mentor, como ya se dijo, salían bien parados (o casi).

—Buenos días, Mikasa, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó Zoe Hanji, la Capitana del Cuerpo de Sanidad. Usaba una bata blanca con sus medallas propias debajo de esta, pero sobre ella permanecían las insignias que la calificaban como un genio en su campo y la encargada de dicha área.

—Venía a ver al Sargento Mayor. ¿Y usted, Capitana?

—Acaba de verlo… y… un consejo. Regresa por donde viniste, por ahora está indispuesto.

Ambas mujeres caminaron juntas mientras Hanji pasaba una mano por encima del hombro de Mikasa y se la llevaba del pasillo sin dejar de ver su paleta de madera con algunas hojas en ella.

—¿A qué se refiere, Capitana? —Hanji suspiró.

—Está haciendo una rabieta. Parece un dragón bebé —se rio con cierta acidez—; por lo que sé, una de sus subordinadas acaba de meter la pata y ahora mismo está echando fuego por la boca y humo por la nariz y las orejas —se rio otra vez ante su comparación—. Sea lo que sea que le ibas a decir, creo que puede esperar hasta mañana.

 _Si no había remedio_.

—De acuerdo —musitó Mikasa dispuesta a acatar la recomendación. Cuando su tío se hallaba en estado de enfado no había nada qué hacer más que esperar sentada hasta que se calmase—. Sólo espero que en esta ocasión no haya nada rot…

El sonido de un cristal volando en mil pedazos no las alarmó, sino que las hizo soltar un largo suspiro.

—Demasiado tarde —masculló la Capitana Zoe.

…

El Sargento Mayor, Rivaille Ackerman, bien podría ser un hombre de cuidado; intimidante y bastante eficaz y serio en lo que hacía. Su código principal era un misterio pues era bien sabido que a veces solía ser muy drástico con sus decisiones en el campo de batalla. Y sin embargo, ahora mismo parecía más un niño de 4 años al que se le ha negado la compra de un juguete que un soldado de gran reputación.

—Señor… señor…

¿Y quién mejor para entenderlo aun en ese estado que el Soldado de Primera Clase, Petra Ral?

Parada enfrente suyo, Petra se pasó una mano por el cabello después de ver cómo el hombre había lanzado sin tapujos una esfera negra (al parecer un recuerdito típico en los viajes) por la ventana.

No la veía, pero Petra sabía que aún tenía toda su atención.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —Gruñó por lo bajo, Petra sintió que el suelo se movió bajo sus pies.

—¿Por qué? —Repitió Petra con aires de ironía, pero con un sentimiento agrio de por medio—. Creí que usted ya lo había dicho antes: _soy una niña caprichosa y mimada_ , o algo así.

Ella trató de sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo, y es que ella veía que en la mesa reposaba aún ese documento. Aquel documento tan terrible que, cuando la Capitana Zoe lo había puesto en las manos masculinas, el Sargento Mayor no había perdido tiempo en llamar a Petra a su oficina.

Ella ya se hallaba empacando sus pertenencias cuando un compañero le dijo la orden de ir a la oficina del Sargento Mayor. Y supo al instante porque la había llamado.

—No se preocupe, su nombre no está relacionado…

—¡A la mierda! —Se giró de inmediato dando un golpe a su escritorio.

Pero Petra no se inmutó, pues estaba acostumbrada a verlo así. Y lo había presenciado tantas veces en ese estado que se había dado cuenta de que esa expresión era justamente la que más le costaba no mostrar a nadie, incluso a ella. Cuando las cosas se salían por completo de su control y no encontraba qué hacer o decir.

Ella se mantuvo sentada y con un rostro tranquilo. Aunque por su pálida cara se veía que ya había pasado por el mismo camino que ahora cruzaba el Sargento Mayor, y peor.

—Empezaré los trámites para seguir estudiando aún en mi estado; no son malas mis actuales notas y la Capitana Zoe me ha ofrecido su ayuda para lograr un buen puesto, no estoy preocupada por lo que pasará. No tiene caso angustiarse yo sólo…

Los ojos de Rivaille se posaron sobre ella con fuerza obligándola a callar. Algo en el interior de él estaba ardiendo (y no en el buen sentido) haciéndolo parecer aún más intimidante de lo que usualmente era.

—Eso ya lo sé —espetó—. A veces eres lista, Ral. Pero hay ocasiones en las que me pareces muy estúpida.

Tomó el folder y lo abrió verificando sus temores una vez más.

—Seis semanas —lo cerró de golpe—, seis semanas y hace un par de días que se hicieron estos análisis.

—No estaba segura al principio —intentó defenderse tratando de no tener contacto visual con él.

Increíble, desde que _eso_ inició Petra se había enfocado en verlo a los ojos que había ignorado por completo su posición, su edad e inclusive su ética. Pues ella había sido criada en una familia altamente conservadora que creía firmemente que una mujer sólo podría dar a luz a un bebé que haya sido concebido posterior al matrimonio.

Su padre iba a estrangularla. Viajaría desde Inglaterra y la abofetearía, la obligaría a cortarse el cabello casi a rapa y la llamaría _ramera_ ; y quizás luego le daría un sermón de aproximadamente 2 horas (o hasta que se quedase afónico) diciendo los motivos por los cuales haber tenido a un hijo varón habría sido mil veces mejor.

Ya sentía que lo escuchaba.

 _"_ _¿Crees que te envié a la militarizada para que te dejaras coger allá? ¡Serás estúpida!"._

Lo último que quería hacer ahora era oírlo a él quejándose por algo que no era su problema, pues ella entendía las condiciones de su prolongada sesión de encuentros clandestinos (no era tan ilusa) y tener de su lado a la Capitana Zoe Hanji ya era una bendición que no iba a desaprovechar.

—Ral —la llamó Rivaille un poco más calmado. Y es que así funcionaba él, aventaba cosas, pataleaba y gritaba para más tarde empezar a hablar como una persona normal.

—En estas primeras semanas no he vomitado, pero usualmente sentía asco por la comida (como casi siempre), a veces tenía arcadas y dormía más de lo usual.

Eso seguramente él debería saberlo, pues como maniaco del control del orden era casi regla obligatoria que el Sargento Mayor supervisase gratuitamente el comportamiento individual de los soldados. Ella entre todos.

—Por eso al principio pensé que era mi estómago; la Capitana Zoe me había dicho antes que estaba propensa a desarrollar gastritis por el café y el picante que he llevado comiendo desde… desde siempre —dijo con los labios temblorosos y la mirada aun abajo—. Entonces ella me sugirió hacer estudios después de oírme y analizarme.

Suspiró tratando de decir algo más, pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo.

—No pienso decir absolutamente nada que lo involucre, así que por ese lado debe estar tranquilo.

Petra abría y cerraba la boca sin pensar siquiera que Rivaille estaba debatiéndose contra sí mismo adentro de su cabeza.

Las primeras cosas que cruzaron por la mente del Sargento Mayor fueron:

 _"_ _Degenerado, mira lo que hiciste"._

 _"_ _¿En qué rayos pensabas cuando dijiste_ no _a la vasectomía?"._

 _"_ _¡MÍRALA, CABRÓN!"._

 _"_ _¿QUÉ HARÁS AHORA? ¿QUÉ?"_.

Él no sabía lo que debería hacer. En un principio pensó en su madre, quien había lo había concebido estando soltera, y hasta donde él ahora sabía, el nombre de su padre jamás fue revelado. La mujer se lo llevó a la tumba por más que Rivaille trató de sonsacarle dicha información.

Ahora de pronto vio a su demacrada madre otra vez frente a él, quien se apoyó en su hermano mayor, Kenny Ackerman para darle a su primogénito (y único hijo) una educación decente y alimento. Aunque éste no se lo puso fácil, el maldito nunca lo consintió, mucho menos lo trató con cariño o comprensión.

Kenny Ackerman vivía bajo el lema _"un hombre de verdad…"_ y una larga lista de etcéteras de las cuales Rivaille sólo rescató unas cuantas, pues a sus oídos parecían tener sentido:

 _Un hombre de verdad respeta a las mujeres; por muy pesadas e irritantes que suelan ser._

 _Un hombre de verdad jamás abandona a los suyos; cobardes e imbéciles quienes lo hagan._

 _Un hombre de verdad nunca manchará la reputación de nadie sin una (puta) justificación._

Y todas y cada una de esas estaban apaleando la cabeza del Sargento Mayor sin clemencia. Porque Petra era una mujer (una buena mujer), había aceptado su demencial petición de complacerlo en la cama, y por su propio capricho ahora ella tendría que dejar de lado sus metas propias para tomar lo que apenas podría tener a su alcance.

Rivaille no era del todo estúpido. Sabía que no importaba lo que intentase hacer para evitarlo, la noticia no tardaría en esparcirse y lo que era peor, seguramente los imbéciles bocones que no podría meter las narices en sus propios asuntos empezarían a especular sobre la identidad del _amante_ de Petra Ral. Y sobre la _evidente_ causa de su repentino embarazo.

Apretó los puños.

 _»Ni una palabra a nadie, Ral_. —Eso le dijo apenas él la vio vistiéndose por primera vez.

Ahí en ese mismo despacho comenzó todo; desde que la vio por primera vez formada entre cientos de reclutas, algo magnético se adhirió a él como el metal al imán.

Comenzó por ser más duro con ella que con todas las demás soldados femeninas que se preguntaban si algo había hecho Petra para ganarse el disgusto del Sargento Mayor, para acallar y cubrir toda sospecha, Rivaille equilibró el asunto siendo estricto con todas.

Oírlas quejándose fue sólo un motivo más (gracias dios) para no detenerse y ver hasta dónde podría llegar Petra Ral, quien lejos de quejarse, continuaba los arduos entrenamientos con fortaleza y el ámbito intelectual con una aceptable sagacidad.

Después vinieron las pruebas, los exámenes y diversas actividades donde los cadetes ponían a prueba sus capacidades.

Disparar un arma a un blanco no parecía ser problema para ella; el dilema iba cuando el blanco tenía que ser un ser humano. Aunque jamás había sido enviada a combatir, Rivaille tuvo que enseñarle con esa brusquedad que lo caracterizaba que tarde o temprano tendría que dispararle a alguien.

 _»¡Concéntrate, Ral! ¡Al paso al que vas no tardarás en morirte apenas salgas de aquí! ¡Dispara de una jodida vez!_

Y no fue hasta que alcanzó su posición como Soldado de Primera Clase, que Rivaille comenzó a alivianar su trato; la llamaba para pedirle café o té de jazmín y en diversas ocasiones aceptó su ayuda con algunos trabajos en papeleo.

 _»Señor, debe dormir_ —le decía siempre.

Hasta que una noche, ella entró sin el consentimiento de Rivaille sólo para encontrárselo tendido en el suelo mirando fijamente el techo; Petra le preguntó si estaba bien y si necesitaba que llamase a una enfermera.

Inesperadamente le dijo que se callase porque estaba pensando en su madre, el día anterior había sido el aniversario de su muerte y como era tradición en él, paraba sus tareas por 1 hora en su honor a su memoria. Siendo que era uno de los mayores sacrificios que podía hacer considerando su apretada agenda, Rivaille procuraba no mostrar su faceta débil a nadie. O eso hasta que Petra se sentó a su lado y dijo que le acompañaría.

Contra todo pronóstico, Rivaille de pronto se vio hablándole sobre su madre. Su costumbre por callarlo a golpes cuando le decía tener hambre y sobre la vida miserable que ambos sobrellevaron por años sufriendo hambre y mala higiene personal.

 _»Era una incomprendida mujer_.

Al final terminó diciendo que la última vez que la vio viva, fue cuando ella (ya anciana) hizo una pequeña fiesta en su casa ubicada en una zona residencial militar apenas se enteró que su sobrina, Mikasa, había sido ascendida a Soldado de Primera Clase y que en el fondo, detestó la atención que su madre había impuesto sobre Mikasa siendo que ella era la hija, que apenas conocía, del distante hermano menor de Kenny y Kuchel Ackerman.

Originalmente podría decirse que Rivaille y Mikasa eran primos, pero él era mucho mayor que ella y la pequeña cuando lo conoció pensó en Rivaille como el tío que Kenny nunca fue con ninguno de los dos.

 _»Creo que fue envidia_ —concluyó diciéndoselo sin tapujos a Petra en medio de su cavilación personal. Diez minutos más tarde la miro fijamente y la amenazó—: _Si dices algo de esto voy a partirte el cuello_.

Ella juró silencio y así fue, Petra hizo como si nada hubiese pasado aquella noche y desde entonces se hicieron más comunes sus encuentros; él encargándole tareas y ella obedeciéndolas como una buena subordinada, Petra jamás conoció a Kuchel Ackerman pero Rivaille le dijo lo suficiente de ella y su niñez como para saber que nunca fueron especialmente unidos.

¿Pero cómo habían llegado al sexo sin compromisos? Se vieron envueltos en aquella situación cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente adentrados en ella.

¿Empezó cuando charlaron por primera vez? ¿Acaso habían nacido para conocerse? Ni uno de ellos los sabía. Pero resulta que como Rivaille se había abierto emocionalmente a Petra en una ocasión, ella quiso _pagárselo_ haciendo lo mismo.

 _»Cuando era niña, y mis padres salían, me dejaban sola con mi abuelo; y él, a veces hacía que me desnudara y jugase con él._

Eso le dijo de forma tan repentina en una ocasión en la que finalmente habían terminado el papeleo y se habían dispuesto a tomar un poco de té antes de irse a la cama, que Rivaille por poco se ahogó.

Y no precisamente por el tono seco y común en el que Petra le informó sobre eso, sino porque ella poco después había comenzado a desnudarse enfrente de él. Aun así Rivaille mantuvo la calma y trató de desviar su atención a la ventana que le daba una oscura vista del cielo mientras oía las prendas caer al piso una a una.

 _»Ponte de nuevo la maldita ropa_ —ordenó. Pero ella simplemente se arrodilló enfrente de él con las manos atrás.

Ella no dijo nada y él no pudo resistirlo más, la vio; entonces sintió el deseo de tener enfrente de él al dichoso hombre asqueroso para partirlo a la mitad.

Kenny Ackerman pudo haber sido de muchas cosas, incluso un vil ladrón de mierda en su juventud (al igual que el propio Rivaille), pero jamás le puso una mano encima a él ni a Mikasa con intenciones pedófilas.

La piel sobre los hombros huesudos de Petra tenía un par de cicatrices asomándose, y sobre su pecho izquierdo se encontraba adornando la blanquecina piel una quemadura que a simple vista era eso mismo, una quemadura sin forma, pero a los ojos atentos de Rivaille se notaba una G mal hecha.

 _»Cuando me hizo esto_ —señaló la quemadura sin vergüenza— _, dijo que jamás podría decírselo a nadie sin pensar en él. Y en que siendo yo su sangre, le pertenecería hasta que mi vida se acabase. No se equivocó, a pesar de que murió dos años después, yo jamás pude verme frente a un espejo y no sentir asco por mí misma._

 _»Antes de que el viejo muriese, reuní valor y se lo dije a mi madre; ella me abofeteó y me llamó_ sucia _por_ inventar _cosas en contra su padre (no quiso ver mí cuerpo) y me tiró del cabello durante un par de minutos por mentirosa. ¿Una niña difamando de pedófilo a un respetable abogado retirado? Creo que pensaron que no tenía la suficiente atención, así que mi madre hizo que me disculpara con él por haber mentido._

 _»Cinco noches después, él me hizo esto_ —señaló las marchas de sus hombros y luego se giró sin una pizca de provocación sexual mostrándole a su asqueado superior diversas cicatrices obviamente hechas por un látigo o una gruesa vara de madera.

Inconscientemente, en ese instante Rivaille acercó su mano y delineó una marca que iba desde el hombro hasta la cadera con mucha lentitud, tratando de no hacerle más daño, temiendo que con su toque pudiese abrir de nuevo la herida. Ella se estremeció soltando un suspiro.

 _»Poco después hizo lo mismo con mi…_ —dudó—, _mis piernas y… luego dijo que sería mucho menos clemente si volvía a abrir la boca._

Ante los ojos de Rivaille, Petra volvió a acomodarse el sostén, la camiseta, la playera de manga larga y al final la sudadera. Luego le sonrió.

 _»Jamás se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a mis pocas amigas de entonces. He fingido odiar ir a la playa o a los parques acuáticos durante toda mi vida y la verdad es que siempre he deseado visitar algún día esos lugares sin tener que quedarme viendo de lejos._

 _»¿Y se puede saber por qué me cuentas eso?_

 _»No sé, tal vez porque ya no podía vivir con eso yo sola._

 _»Eres una mocosa impertinente y caprichosa. Largo de aquí._

 _»Sí, señor._

Petra se marchó sin más dejándolo solo con una taza de té que más tarde Rivaille arrojó por la ventana. A la mañana siguiente se vieron a los trabajadores reemplazando el vidrio, cuando Petra le preguntó qué había pasado; él simplemente la mandó a callar otra vez.

 _»No es asunto tuyo, a trabajar._

Y pasó varias semanas sin encontrar dónde descargar la ira que lo embargaba apenas veía a Petra o siquiera cerraba los ojos en medio de la noche (o a plena luz del día) y pensaba en lo que ocultaba bajo sus ropas. Y no, no hablaba de sus senos, los cuales no estaban nada mal salvo por esa horripilante marca que parecía haber sido creada con el único fin de interrumpir la bella y sensual estructura original.

 _Maldito anciano de cagada._

Pero ya lo encontraría en el infierno y se encargaría personalmente de que no faltase a las sesiones de calvarios eternos.

Qué curioso, desde que Petra habló con él, Rivaille comenzó a pensar en esas chorradas del infierno y el cielo. Incluso se encontró a sí mismo leyendo en la gran biblioteca, artículos al respecto. La conclusión final era indiscutible; y siendo franco, no le sorprendía, él desde ya hace mucho tiempo dudaba tener alguna mínima posibilidad de ser aceptado en el _paraíso_. Y no sólo en una, sino en cualquier religión. Rivaille Ackerman estaba vetado oficialmente de todo _paraíso_ existente.

Y estaba tan concentrado en el pasado que por poco saltó en su lugar cuando oyó el rechinar de la silla haciéndose para atrás. Petra se había levantado de su lugar.

—Debo irme, la Capitana Zoe estará esperándome.

El tiempo frente a Rivaille se paralizó, la vio darse vuelta lentamente, y al mismo tiempo frente a sus ojos pasaron chispazos de recuerdos en los que ambos protagonizaron los más curiosos escenarios donde uno siempre buscaba la compañía del otro.

No lo pensó más y se levantó tirando su propia silla hacia atrás, caminó rápido pero lento según su distorsionada visión y fue hasta ella.

Ese escenario le parecía conocido. Familiar.

Un momento fugaz donde todo dio inicio. Aquella noche cuando Petra dijo algo sobre querer hacer algo peligroso y Rivaille no pudo entenderlo hasta que la vio levantarse y (enfrente de él) comenzar a desvestirse como la noche en la que le había hablado sobre su abuelo, pero en esta ocasión no sólo se quitó las prendas superiores, sino que también desabrochó su pantalón y dejó que este se deslizaba por sus piernas.

Se podría decir que él ya había estado acostumbrado a las extrañas _sorpresas_ de su subordinada, pero nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos como desnudarse por completo frente a él siendo el inclemente Sargento Mayor.

Nunca lo vio a la cara, de hecho le mostraba ya casi sin vergüenza las marcas de su espalda, sus bragas oscuras con algunas figuritas blancas en ellas y las torneadas piernas que Rivaille no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando aun teniendo ropa encima (había cicatrices también en ellas).

Aun así…

 _Tentación_ , eso fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza. ¿Caería ante ella?

Las cartas estuvieron echadas cuando, como un depredador, se acercó sin hacer ruido a la chica soldado y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Ella se estremeció.

Justo como ahora que antes de que pudiese tocar siquiera el pomo de la puerta, él se aferró a su hombro recreando dicha escena. Sólo que esta vez, ella le daba la espalda.

—Qué siga esperando —murmuró a su oído antes de usar sus manos para aferrarse a ella por medio de un abrazo sobreprotector. Los dedos temblaron bajo la ropa sobre el abdomen de Petra Ral, quien con un aspecto casi enfermo, suspiró.

Ella hizo a un lado su cabeza para que él pudiese apoyar su mentón en el hombro izquierdo, sobre la cicatriz más notoria cubierta por el uniforme. Nunca lo admitirían, pero ese toque fue liberador para ambos.

Y se quedaron así, durante un rato.

O eso hasta que tocaron la puerta y se separaron como si el otro de pronto quemase.

—¿Quién es? —Espetó Rivaille en voz alta pasándose una mano por la cara, Petra caminó hasta la ventana en un patético intento de alejarse de él y del deseo incontenible de echarse a sus brazos otra vez.

—Ackerman, soy yo.

«Maldita sea, Erwin» insultó un par de veces más al hombre al otro lado de la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

A pesar de su vasto conocimiento militar e intelectual, el Teniente Coronel, Erwin Smith no era alguien que conociese precisamente el término de la palabra _discreción_ o siquiera _privacidad_. Y es que apenas vio a ambos, entrando sin ser invitado, mostró una cara enfadada.

—Te lo dije —reprendió a Rivaille—, ¡te lo dije! —Esta vez se lo espetó a Petra—. ¡¿Acaso no se los dije?!

—¿Acaso olvidaste otra vez dónde dejaste tus pastillas para la andropausia?

—Cierra la boca, Ackerman, porque no estoy de humor —gruñó el hombre rubio, más que enojado, decepcionado.

—Dime por dios que Hanji no ha ido de bocona por todo el pelotón —bateó Rivaille alejándose un poco de Erwin y no porque temiese del golpe que seguramente le daría, sino porque ambos hombres sabían que si uno golpeaba, el otro no tardaría en responder.

—Hizo su trabajo —respondió con la cara casi roja—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué diablos harán? ¡Díganme!

Petra bajó la cabeza sin saber exactamente qué responder a esa pregunta, en la cabeza de la chica lo único que parecía habitar era un revoltijo de sentimientos y pensamientos sin orden. Casi ni uno positivo.

Rivaille por su parte, trató de encontrar la respuesta en la puerta abierta detrás de Erwin.

 _Si tan solo el maldito no fuese su superior ya lo habría lanzado por la ventana también._

—¡Qué harán! —Espetó el hombre nuevamente al verlos callados.

—¿Por qué no simplemente nos dices lo que quieres que te respondamos para que salgas de aquí?

—Rivaille —gruñó notablemente ofendido—. Escucha no te…

Rivaille Ackerman dejó entonces escapar una vez más todas las emociones que lo embargaban.

—Escucha tú, yo acabo de enterarme de esto. ¡Sinceramente no tengo una jodida idea de qué carajos hacer! —Exclamó—. ¡He vivido todo este tiempo con odio hacia mi estúpido progenitor y resulta que estoy a un paso de hacer lo mismo que él! ¡¿Quieres saber qué pienso hacer?! ¡No lo sé! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡No lo sé! ¡Y teniéndote a aquí pegando alaridos no me hace las cosas más fáciles así que! —Sonrió irónico—, ¡¿podrías esperar hasta que termine de hablar con Petra o puedes simplemente pegar tu culo en el asiento y oírlo todo pero con la boca cerrada?!

El silencio duró poco, o eso hasta que Erwin abrió de nuevo la boca.

—Tienen hasta mañana para decidir qué pasará, y dependiendo de lo que elijan, será lo que pasar con Petra —la vio otra vez, pero no precisamente a ella, sino su vientre—. Y con el bebé.

Soltando un suspiro, Erwin salió no sin antes pensar en lo idiotas que eran esos dos, quizás uno más que el otro pero el hombre aún no decidía quién era peor.

…

Evitando cualquier otro tipo de interrupción, Rivaille puso el seguro de la puerta apenas la azotó posteriormente a la salida de Erwin, entonces dejó escapar aire por su boca.

Petra lo miró.

—No es necesario que hagas nada —dijo—, ya dije lo que haría y no pienso echarme atrás.

—Lo dices como si fuese fácil.

—No lo es, mucho menos ahora, ¿pero qué quieres? No es como si tú quisieras esto.

—Estás muy segura de eso.

—Bastante —aceptó—, por eso no es necesario que hagas nada. Ya he decidido yo lo que pasará.

—¿Y quién diablos te dio ese derecho?

—Yo misma me lo di —dijo alzando la voz—, porque es mi vida.

—No sólo la tuya.

—No sólo la mía, es verdad. Pero… —sonrió sin ganas meneando la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente—. Jamás me ha gustado sentir que… tengo que rogar, no lo hice con mis padres y menos lo haré contigo. Yo sabía de los riesgos y aun así lo acepté, porque quise. Ahora debo hacerme responsable de mis actos.

—¿Tus actos? —La interrumpió—, ¿tus actos? ¿Y qué carajos piensas que creo yo? Hablas como si fueses…

—¿Una ramera?

Había pocas cosas que sacaban a Rivaille de concordancia, y el que Petra se insultase a sí misma de ese modo era una de ellas.

—No —espetó irritado—. Te recuerdo, Petra, que yo también conocía los _riesgos_ y me importó un cuerno. ¡¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?! ¡Maldición! ¿Ahora qué? Debo simplemente mirar a otro lado porque tú no quieres _rogar_. ¿Dime quién diablos te dijo que tenías que rogar? Esto no sólo depende de ti, no seas estúpida.

—Así fue cómo inicié, ¿no? —Preguntó en voz baja—, siendo completamente estúpida, ¿acaso ya se le olvidó?

Rivaille juraba que si no fuese mujer, y si no fuese quien era, ya le habría dado un puñetazo.

—No, no lo olvido. Y eres una estúpida, y no por el pasado, sino por lo que piensas que podrás hacer después.

—No creo poder, puedo hacerlo —aseguró.

—¿Y quieres que yo me quede viendo de lejos como si no me importara? ¿Qué clase de monstruo piensas que soy, eh?

—No creo que seas un monstruo —dijo Petra bajando aún más la cabeza.

—¡Entonces deja de tratarme como si lo fuese! ¡Porque nunca dije que no lo quería!

Petra sintió como algo muy pesado de ella se fuese, y al ver los ojos de Rivaille Ackerman, pudo ver que no sólo no mentía, sino que parecía estar cansado de pelear, al igual que ella.

«Creo que… después de todo, sí lo conocerás» le dijo a su vientre cubriéndolo con sus propias manos.

…

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que Rivaille Ackerman se enteró que iba a ser el padre del bebé que Petra Ral llevaba en su vientre; muchas cosas pasaron desde entonces.

Primero notificaron al Teniente Coronel, Erwin Smith, la decisión de aceptar la responsabilidad de criar juntos al bebé. Este junto a Zoe Hanji hicieron junto a la pareja los trámites para que Petra pudiese continuar sus estudios en un área especial para chicas soldados embarazadas.

Un programa apenas iniciado hace 5 años por nadie más que Kenny Ackerman, alegando que una mujer soldado, aun embarazada, tendría el mismo potencial que no estándolo.

Petra se esforzó al máximo una vez que ingresó con sus nuevas compañeras, ahí adentro oyó las situaciones más descabelladas, tristes y/o trágicas e indignantes. Desde violaciones hasta abandono, la muerte del padre del bebé o de algún familiar cercano.

Ella entonces admitió entre sus 4 compañeras que era afortunada, pues si bien Rivaille Ackerman nunca llegaba con flores ni chocolates, al menos procuraba encontrar lo que Petra decía querer comer antes de dormir.

Hubo una ocasión en la que su panza ya había crecido y él fue por ella hasta su salón de clases mientras las otras damas se marchaban a sus apartamentos dados especialmente por el gobierno. Cabe mencionar que más de una la odió por ver al severo Sargento Mayor tomándola del brazo y el hombro de forma protectora diciéndole que debía caminar despacio.

Petra en más de una vez se rio de él diciendo que no se preocupase demasiado, que no se iba a romper, y en más de una vez él la calló diciéndole que iba a cuidar de ella y que lo aceptase con la boca cerrada. Tras sus groseras palabras Petra entendió que Rivaille estaba tan perdido como ella en el tema, en más de una ocasión lo encontró leyendo algunos libros al respecto. Nada pudo haberla hecho más feliz.

Se mudó a la casa de Rivaille, 2 pisos espaciosos donde se encontraba su alcoba, ahora de ambos y 3 ancianas que mantenían todo limpio y en orden. Una de ellas incluso comenzó a bromear con Petra acerca del aparente gusto del Sargento Mayor por tener todo limpio. Todo ordenado y en su lugar correspondiente.

¿Había que mencionar que la mayoría de sus pleitos eran precisamente porque Petra tenía la costumbre de subir los hinchados pies a la mesita de la sala?

 _»Es sólo una mesa, cálmate._

 _»¡No es sólo una mesa! ¡Es importada de China! ¡¿Ves los grabados de las patas?! ¡No me la regalaron!_

Lo único que Petra podría decir que no iba tan bien era el tortuoso pensamiento de que quizás por su nuevo aspecto, Rivaille comenzaría a ver a otras mujeres.

La Capitana Hanji y la Sargenta Mikasa solían visitarla a menudo, entonces Petra se soltaba a llorar y decir que temía que él la botase algún día por gorda y fea; les costó mucho, pero al final ambas mujeres lograron calmarla.

 _»Petra, si ese idiota algún día te hace eso, te juro que lo secuestraremos, Mikasa y yo, y te aseguro que yo misma en persona me aseguraré de convertirlo en mujer; ¡sí, con todo y un par de grandes senos Copa-D!_

Aunque eso la hizo reír, a mitades de la noche, mientras le veía desde la cama hacer sus pendientes como siempre en un escritorio que Rivaille había puesto en su habitación porque no le parecía cómodo tener que salir de su despacho tan tarde para luego ingresar tan temprano, Petra derramó un par de lágrimas en silencio embargada por el miedo.

Ella jamás lo sabría, pero Rivaille solía oírla sin saber qué decir o hacer.

 _»¿Llora por las noches?_ —Le preguntó Erwin apenas oyó a Rivaille confundido por las extrañas emociones que golpeaban sin ton ni son a Petra.

 _»No sé si debo hablarle o no._

 _»¿No has tratado de entender por qué llora?_

 _»Ya te dije que no sé si preguntárselo o no. He oído que enloquecen cuando lo hacen._

 _»¿Entonces dejarás que siga llorando sin saber por qué lo hace?_

Petra trató de cubrir su sollozo con un suspiro que daría si estuviese durmiendo, pero él ya la estaba mirando. El corazón se le paralizó.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó tratando de ser lo más flexible que pudo, o sea no mucho.

—E-es que… no… no me encuentro c-cómoda… la barriga no… no me deja dormir. Siento que no respiro —inhaló con fuerza—, es todo.

En eso no mentía, a medida de que su barriga crecía, le costaba demasiado hacer diversas actividades: comer, reír, caminar, y respirar entre otras cosas.

Rivaille se levantó de donde estaba y aún apenas iluminado por la luz de la lámpara sobre su escritorio se acercó a Petra, ella le miró los pies tratando de no verlo a los ojos. No quería que la viese con ese rostro demacrado y feo que no tenía nada que ver con el anterior que poseía.

Ahora le daba vergüenza verse al espejo, y no es que culpase de nada a su bebé, pero sentía que se veía fea; ojerosa, desalineada, poco atractiva. Y le daba miedo que Rivaille pensase lo mismo.

Pero él se sentó a su lado y la ayudó hacer lo mismo.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua, té, algo? —Le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse otra vez en su cara, Rivaille alzó su barbilla cuando ella la bajó—. Mírame —pidió, Petra inhaló profundo y cerró sus ojos con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. Petra.

Ella no pudo evitarlo, simplemente se echó a sus brazos y usó su hombro para llorar, pensando que todo estaba siendo demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y temía que llegase el día en el que todo se desmoronase, ya fuese por un error suyo o de él.

Tenía mucho miedo por su bebé, quien a veces pateaba en su interior recordándole que estaba a su lado; por Rivaille quien había tenido que duplicar su trabajo para evitar ser degradado de puesto; y por ella misma quien se sentía tan inútil como saber sólo preparar café y no platillos deliciosos para cuando él regresaba cansado a casa. A diferencia de ella que tenía trabajos más flexibles que en antaño y aun así sentía que se sofocaba.

Lo sintió acariciándole la espalda y la cabeza; el cabello estaba cayéndosele, Petra había tenido una pesadilla en la que se quedaba calva como una bruja y posterior a eso era despreciada por su hijo (siempre veía a un varón en sus sueños) y Rivaille, quien por lo regular se buscaba otra mujer más atractiva y voluptuosa que ella.

Sus ojeras estaban cada vez más acentuadas y ¡odiaba! No poder usar perfume porque hacía que le doliesen las fosas nasales por muy delicado que fuese el aroma.

Dios, sentía que apestaba si no se bañaba y cada vez que comía veía venir la tragedia; un cuerpo flácido y con estrías. Una panza hundida y con piel de más, cicatrices de más, ¡bien, justo lo que necesitaba!

Y lo peor es que sentía que si le decía todos esos temores a Rivaille, este preguntase hastiado y agotado si eso era todo. Ella se molestaría y entonces tendrían otra discusión. Pero su maldita sinceridad pudo contra la razón.

En medio de un mar de lágrimas hormonales, Petra le dijo a Rivaille todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Desde su cuerpo, hasta sus sentimientos revueltos y el hecho de que sentía que estaba estorbándole. Se lo dijo todo sin tapujos y él la oyó sin interrumpirla.

La oyó quejándose de su cabello quebradizo; de su cuerpo ya con estrías en la panza; de su pecho pesado y sus grandes pezones; de sus brazos más gordos y de sus ojeras; del hecho que sentía que apestaba no importaba cuántas veces se bañase al día y de lo mucho que le dolían los pies. ¡Incluso la oyó cuando irracionalmente Petra lo culpó por su estado! Le dijo que si él era el más listo de los dos fue un idiota al no mandarla al diablo antes de embarazarse.

En esta parte especialmente lo sintió tensarse, más no dijo nada.

Petra también habló acerca de castrarlo ella misma si llegaba a engañarla con otra mujer (u hombre), Rivaille apretó los dientes pero la dejó continuar, y es que ella tenía más que decir.

Le dijo que ella era madre primeriza y que no iba a tolerar no ver apoyo de su parte para sobrellevar la experiencia; también le comentó acerca de que de vez en cuando debería ayudarla a cambiar pañales quisiera o no y cientos de cosas más que acabaron por impacientar al hombre.

Este dejó que ella se calmase para poder _batearla_ bien.

—Por un segundo pensé que estabas loca, pero no, eres estúpida.

—¿Qué?

—Cállate.

Para empezar Rivaille le comentó que si hubiese querido una mujer más hermosa que ella la habría buscado y encontrado hace 10 años; continuó (sin soltarla) diciéndole que él ya sabía que los cambios en su cuerpo no iban a ser agradables estéticamente hablando.

—Vas a parir un bebé, no un estúpido muñeco —le espetó con dureza, ella iba a responder pero él la separó de sí mismo y le tapó la boca con la mano _—._ Espera hasta que termine.

Continuó diciéndole que si ella podría soportar su insano gusto por la limpieza entonces él toleraría en silencio hasta su más irritante gusto por subir los pies encima de su mesa importada de China.

—¿En serio lo toleras en silencio? —Masculló Petra sobre su mano.

Siguió con el aroma, le dio la razón a que no olía precisamente a rosas, pero le dijo que ella no era una estúpida rosa para tener que oler bien todo el tiempo. Sino una humana y como tal era normal (según los libros y la mismísima Hanji) que sudase y oliese mal de vez en cuando, ¡como todo el mundo! ¡Inclusive él mismo!

Aún no entendía lo de los pies pero cuando los vio quitando la sábana que ella tenía encima tuvo que darle la razón.

—Cierto, parecen un par de grandes bollos.

Petra pataleo como una niña pequeña y gritó que la dejase en paz. Rivaille esperó por un par de minutos hasta que ella se cansó y lo miró con ganas de arrojarle algo.

—Pues eso parecen —dijo antes que una almohada lo golpease en la cara.

Más tarde se sentaron juntos otra vez.

—¿Te duelen mucho? —Preguntó él viendo aún sus pies y sus piernas. Petra afirmó con la boca cerrada—, espera aquí.

Lo vio salir del cuarto y más tarde regresar con una botella curiosa con un líquido muy raro.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Esta mañana Hanji fue a verme y dijo que esto te ayudaría. Ahora cállate y quédate quieta.

Se sentó y puso los pies de Petra encima de sus piernas.

 _¿Acaso iba a…?_

Lo vio destapar el aceite de jazmín y echarse un poco en sus manos, dejó la botella abajo y se talló las manos antes de tomar uno de sus pies. Petra jamás pensó que el Sargento Mayor, Rivaille Ackerman, iba algún día darle masaje a sus pies.

—Dime si te hago daño.

A veces apretaba fuerte, pero cuando Petra se lo decía él aflojaba el agarre sin dejar de deslizar sus dedos por las plantas de los pies y entre los dedos. A veces ella no podía contener la satisfacción que eso le producía y cuando vio a Rivaille, lo vio sonriendo divertido.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —Preguntó abochornada volteando la cabeza.

—Porque no puedo creer que estés disfrutando mucho con esto.

—Hombres —gimió Petra cuando él pasó el dedo pulgar por en medio de la planta de su pie izquierdo—, jamás entenderán el placer que se siente un buen masaje en los pies hinchados por el embarazo.

—No necesito sentirlo, creo que con verte es más que suficiente —comentó con una risa.

Petra vio a la ventana mientras se dejaba _consentir_ , tanto así que no se dio cuenta el momento en el que se durmió. Cuando Rivaille dejó sus pies y la cubrió de nuevo con la sábana acarició su vientre por encima del delgado camisón blanco.

…

Al octavo mes, Petra, había organizado un asado en un día festivo.

Invitó a Hanji y Erwin, quienes sorprendentemente le anunciaron su compromiso mientras la Capitana reía con felicidad y el Teniente Coronel desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

También invitó a Mikasa, quien a su vez arrastró consigo a sus amigos y subordinados, Eren Jaeger y Armin Arlert, y a la novia de este último, la Sargenta Annie Leonhardt. Una bien conocida rival de Mikasa y Eren quienes no dejaban de mirarla con cierto recelo. El pobre Armin parecía querer meter la cabeza en la tierra mientras sus amigos y su novia se lanzaban rayos por los ojos entre sí.

Al final también invitó a Kenny Ackerman, pero nunca llegó pues seguramente seguía en una misión importante en Australia. Petra también quiso invitar a los padres de Mikasa pero Rivaille le recordó que estos habían fallecido hace algún tiempo por lo que Petra tuvo especial cuidado de no mencionarlos desde entonces.

Ah y el invitado más inesperado de todos, el señor Robert Ral, el padre de Petra; acompañado de su señora, Anelise Ral.

El ambiente animado en el patio trasero de la casa de Rivaille Ackerman mientras los hombres cocinaban la carne y mantenían el fuego mientras las damas cortaban y transportaban las verduras, y Hanji y Petra evitaban que Mikasa y Annie se quedasen solas, fue quebrado cuando llamaron a la puerta y Petra se encontró con sus padres al otro lado de esta.

Robert y Anelise Ral se negaron a salir al jardín y demandaron hablar con Rivaille y su hija, quienes previendo el desastre ambos pidieron a los demás seguir comiendo sin ellos.

No tendría que decir que ni uno pensó en comer apenas vieron las caras de los progenitores de Petra Ral aun afuera del jardín.

Rivaille la ayudó a caminar y sentarse en el sofá, ella iba a subir sus hinchados pies como siempre encima de la mesa pero se negó el gusto apenas vio los ojos de sus padres. Él regresó momentos más tarde con vasos de agua para los cuatro.

—Es una linda casa —dijo Anelise tomando el vaso e inspeccionándolo sin descaro antes de beber con cuidado.

—Gracias —dijo Rivaille.

—Vayamos al punto —interrumpió Robert—. ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?

Afuera en el jardín, Hanji y Eren se empujaban por querer oír más mientras los otros se mantenían seremos pegados a las paredes de afuera de la casa a un lado de la puerta cerrada que guiaba al jardín, cubierto por una gran cortina verde pasto.

—Papá…

—Porque, viendo tu estado, no sería anormal pensar que ya tienen planes al respecto.

—Papá.

—Los tenemos —dijo Rivaille sin inmutarse—, pero hemos decidido que se hará después del nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

—¿Después? —Masculló Anelise con cierto enojo—, ¿así que piensan recibir a ese bebé fuera del matrimonio?

Entonces Petra maldijo el día en el que decidió contarles a sus padres todo por medio de una carta invitándolos a la casa de Rivaille. Desde su embarazo hasta el hecho de que ambos habían estado dispuestos a casarse después del nacimiento del bebé. Fue muy ingenua al pensar que sus padres se lo tomarían con calma.

—Déjenme entender una cosa, usted —Robert miró a Rivaille con la severidad digno de un hombre de negocios—. Parece ser un hombre inteligente, mi hija tampoco es una estúpida, ¿cómo fue que permitieron que esto pasara?

Rivaille se tragó la primera respuesta que cruzó por su cabeza: " _¿Y eso a usted en qué pitos le perjudica? ¿Acaso teníamos que pedirles permiso para coger? ¿Acaso usted nos ha dado dinero para mantenernos? ¿No, verdad?_ ".

—Sólo pasó —dijo al final pero eso no aplacó el enfado de Robert Ral.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Usted es mucho mayor que Petra no es así?

«Ya me esperaba esta pregunta, sí lo soy, diez años. ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso me ve canas como las suyas?» pensó tragándose igual esa respuesta—. Así es, diez años.

—¿Sabes, padre? —Habló Petra con un tono jovial tratando de calmar el ambiente—, dicen que la moda de ahora es salir con gente mayor.

Rivaille la miró con una ceja levantada pero con las claras intenciones de reírse, sus padres también la miraron pero no parecían felices.

—Petra, cariño. Cállate —dijo Anelise sonriendo estoicamente.

—Cállese usted —respondió Rivaille recordando bien que Petra le comentó sobre la bofetada que le dio a su hija cuando esta rejuntó valor y decirle sobre lo de su abuelo.

Rivaille recordó también todas las cicatrices que adornaban el cuerpo de Petra, incluso las que habían estado ocultas hasta que él se dio su tiempo para venerarla en esa misma casa en la intimidad de una velada tranquila.

Oh sí. Ahora que los tenía enfrente tenía muchas cosas que decirles, ¿y por qué contenerse? No es como si siendo educado fuese a ganarse su aprecio, de hecho a Rivaille le valían 3 metros de verga ganarse su afecto.

Ja, para lo que parecía servir.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —Espetó Anelise—, Robert.

—Qué cavernario el levantarle la voz a una mujer —comentó Robert.

—¿Cavernario? Cavernario es el venir a ver a su hija después de años sin siquiera llamarla por teléfono únicamente para callarla cuando quiere hablar con ustedes. ¡Cavernario el dejar que un jodido anciano de cagada le produjera cicatrices de por vida! ¡Imbéciles de mierda!

»¡Cavernario! El creer que ella no tiene la suficiente fuerza e inteligencia para valerse por sí misma. ¡¿Ven a esta mujer?! —Se levantó y la señaló con su mano como a quien reverencia a una reina—. ¡Ella podrá su hija! ¡Pero ahora es mi mujer! ¡Pronto será mi esposa! ¡Y mientras esté conmigo no pienso permitir que dos sacos de huesos como ustedes la manden a callar estando en mí casa!

Petra abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella. Rivaille por su parte se sentó suspirando alivianado.

—Ahora pasará lo siguiente: dirán algo _bonito_ a Petra y serán mejores padres con ella. O se irán y dejarán de meter sus narices operadas en nuestros asuntos.

Anelise se levantó indignada con una cara completamente descolocada, tomó con fuerza el vaso con lo poco que había quedado de agua y se los arrojó a ambos. Petra desvió la cara. Y después la vio salir dando un portazo.

Robert por su parte se quedó mirándolos a ambos antes de levantarse también.

—Adiós, Petra —dijo el hombre de traje acomodándose la corbata, saliendo también.

La puerta del jardín se abrió bruscamente dando paso a Hanji y Eren siendo retenidos por Erwin y Mikasa a su vez.

—¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡VOY A CORTARLES LAS LENGUAS Y A COCERLES LAS BOCAS! ¡SUÉLTAME, ERWIN!

—¡Basta ya, mujer! ¡Cálmate ya se fueron!

—¡SÍ LOS ALCANZO! ¡SÍ LOS ALCANZO!

Eren por su parte se calmó más rápido que Hanji, quien a su vez dejó de patalear cuando vieron a Petra levantarse del sofá e ir escaleras arriba con la rapidez que sus pies lograron darle apenas.

—Petra —masculló Mikasa viendo a su primo correr tras ella sin decirles nada a ellos.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? —Preguntó Armin dudoso.

Annie le tocó el hombro a Mikasa y Hanji, les señaló con la mirada afuera y salieron dejando a los hombros plantados en sus lugares.

—¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó esta vez Eren a Erwin quien se alzó de hombros y se giró para ver a las chicas hablando entre ellas con caras serias.

—A esperar.

…

—Petra —la llamó mientras ella caminaba rápido hasta el baño en donde se encerró y la oyó vomitar. Abrió la puerta y entonces la encontró arrodillada frente al escusado.

Le tomó el cabello y la dejó vomitar hasta que terminó.

—Me odian —dijo levantándose con ayuda de Rivaille—, lo sabía. Lo sabía —fue hasta el lavabo donde se lavó las manos, tomó su cepillo de dientes, se enjuagó la boca con agua y luego puso pasta dental y comenzó a lavarse la boca con furia.

—Creo que me odian a mí —dijo Rivaille.

—¡Nos odian a ambos! —Enjuagó su boca y volvió a meterse el cepillo, tallando con fuerza—. Siempre lo supe, ¿por qué no nací como hombre, ¡eh!? —Se enjuagó por última vez y dejó el cepillo en su lugar, luego tomó la toalla y se cubrió la boca con ella. Más tarde la cara y se permitió llorar en ella.

—Lo siento, no debí haberles dicho eso a tus padres.

Petra se limpió las lágrimas con la toalla llevándose también el agua que le había caído producto al arranque de su madre.

—No seas tonto, eso no me molestó —ella secó el agua de la cara de Rivaille con cuidado—. La verdad es que estoy muy feliz que lo hayas hecho —se rio—, ojalá obedezcan y no traten de volver, lo último que quiero es que este bebé tenga abuelos miserables.

—Qué raro.

—¿Mmm?

—¿No estás molesta por cómo les hablé? —Ella sonrió quitando la toalla y acariciándole el rostro con la mano.

—¿Molestarme por sentir por primera vez que alguien me defendía? —Susurró con una brillante sonrisa—, aunque hayan sido mis padres… no es como si en el pasado hubiésemos sido una gran familia feliz. Así que… esto ya se veía venir, no te preocupes.

Aunque eso había dicho ella, durante el todo tiempo que habían estado juntos Rivaille había aprendido a ver cuándo algo atormentaba a Petra, y el tema de sus padres siempre lo hacía, por lo que la tomó entre sus manos y la besó sin importarle que hasta hace unos minutos su estómago había resentido las emociones y la ensalada que Hanji técnicamente le obligó a ingerir.

…

Ambos bajaron de nuevo encontrándose con Eren, Armin y Erwin ayudando a las chicas a limpiar y lavar todo; las ancianas que usualmente estaban en casa había tenido el día libre y por ende ellos se habían organizado (o más bien, las chicas los habían obligado) para limpiar.

Hanji abrazó a Petra, Mikasa también, Annie simplemente la miró con calma mientras Erwin le ponía una mano en el hombro a Rivaille.

—Si los hace sentir mejor, todos los habríamos echado de aquí también —dijo Erwin siendo secundado por el resto.

Petra aún en brazos de Mikasa sonrió y dejó que Eren le tocase la cabeza, Armin le sonriese, Hanji la acariciase la panza y Rivaille la guiase hasta la sala nuevamente donde la sorprendió.

Tomó sus pies, les quitó las sandalias y los puso sobre la mesa importada de China.

—No te muevas de ahí —le dijo dándole el control del televisor de plasma yéndose a ayudar a los demás con la limpieza. Más tarde lo oyó reprender a Eren por su poco desempeño en tallar los platos; Petra se rio.

«Esta es tu familia, algo disfuncional pero… todos somos unidos aquí» le dijo a su barriga acariciándola sintiendo a su pequeño moverse.

 _—_ _¡Demonios Jaeger, ¿a eso le llamas limpio?!_

Mikasa se sentó a su lado junto Annie y Hanji.

—Nosotras cocinamos la mayor parte, a ellos les toca limpiar y guardar en el refrigerador lo que sobró para la cena —se rio Hanji subiendo los pies en la mesa, pero un trapo le cayó en el rostro.

—¡Tú no puedes subir los pies! —Le gritó Rivaille desde la cocina.

Hanji los bajó quitándose el trapo para ponerlo sobre la mesa, enfadada.

—Enano malhumorado —masculló—. Por cierto, Petra, ahora que estamos solitas y entre chicas, ¿por qué _Levi_ está tan empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible a Eren?

Mikasa se acercó con las intenciones de oír una respuesta. Petra sonrió viéndola a ella.

—Es un hombre sobreprotector con los que quiere —se limitó a decir causándole una carcajada a Hanji y una mueca curiosa en Mikasa.

Cruzada de brazos, Annie sonrió de lado mientras en la cocina el tiránico maniaco de la limpieza, Rivaille, se ponía a dar órdenes.

 _—_ _¡Ahí no! ¡Los platos van allá!_

 _—_ _¡Fíjate a quién le estás hablando, Ackerman!_ —Se oyó al Teniente Coronel Smith.

 _—_ _¡A alguien que aparentemente no sabe que los platos no deben ir junto a las tazas!_

Las mujeres se rieron turnándose para tocar la barriga de Petra, dos Sargentas y una Capitana. Definitivamente nadie podría creer que todas esas personas ahí estaban por Rivaille y Petra (próximamente) Ackerman.

Pero ella estaba feliz; ah sí, y dispuesta a no dormir en los próximos 10 años.

 **—** **Fin de One-Shot—**

* * *

 _¡Tarán! De acuerdo, lo admito, soy un asco con los finales pero espero que este one-shot les haya gustado. A mí en lo personal me encantó escribirlo ya que en él relaté lo más que pude y sabía al respecto de un tema que no muchos tocan y si lo hacen, no abarcan lo que deberían más allá de las tiernas pataditas y los típicos vómitos y desmayos._

 _Y es que un embarazo no es sencillo, en ningún momento y para ninguna mujer, y quiero aclarar aquí y ahora que es la primera vez que tomo un tema así de forma tan profunda; pero esta pairing se lo merecía, me encanta pensar que si Petra se hubiese embarazado de Levi este a su modo habría intentado cuidar de ella. De eso estoy convencida._

 _Sé que quizás esto no era lo que se tenía en mente cuando se puso el tema de "militares" pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Ojalá no moleste a nadie pero a veces Etoile (mi musa) en complicidad con mis dedos suelen hacerme escribir este tipo de cosas que son inesperadas hasta para mí._

 _Ahora, les invito cordialmente a pasar al tema principal: " **Cataclismo** " donde les mostraré la primera parte del one-shot que sigue. El que se publicará este lunes y ahí podrán darme sus opiniones al respecto también._

 _Por el momento me retiro a dormir XD._

 _¡Feliz inicio del Rivetra Week!_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
